


Koujaku and The Kittens

by Hanson



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M, mama cat, quite literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanson/pseuds/Hanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are usually interesting when Koujaku gets home, what with Clear being his housemate and all. However, he never really thought about the consequences of taking a Mama cat into their care, let alone how things would be once the kittens were born, and moving around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koujaku and The Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> This was spawned from Kabajaku and I's role playing on Tumblr. She's really good, and I highly recommend you check out her blog.

Koujaku supposed he should have been prepared for odd things to ensue when he first invited Clear into his home. This though, he had never been prepared for this.

The day had been long, the hair salon frequented more often than usual. He supposed he should have been glad about that, but the insistent questions of his female entourage had begun to get on his nerves. Clear stopped by sometimes to drop things off to him, whether it be a forgotten tool, or lunch, and apparently the answer that the android was his housemate wasn't good enough for them. Today, he'd completely forgone the flirting and the pleasantries, apologizing and saying he'd take them all drinking another time, but it just wasn't his day.

It wasn't his day, because Clear had been baking. Koujaku didn't mind it, oh no, he loved it when Clear baked. He just didn't want his house overrun with confectioneries and cookies. Upon opening the front door to his house, the sweet scent had hit him, and he thought very briefly that perhaps he was too late. Beni made some kind of comment about the scent being suffocating before flying off. A snort left the hairdressers mouth, removing his sandals, and making his way inside. His soft footsteps did nothing to halt Clears humming, so he stuck his head around the corner.

Sure enough, cookies and pastries galore were set on racks all over his counters and table to cool, and Clear was stirring yet another batch of what looked to be brownie batter. The android was wearing his pink frilly apron with a tank top with obscenely short shorts, which made sense, seeing as it was getting slightly hot in the house now. God, showing that much smooth, ivory skin had to be illegal.

"Welcome back, Koujaku-San!" Ah, he should have known that Clear knew he was there. The smile he was greeted with as he moved forward sent his heart aflutter, and he'd never admit he stuttered with his reply of, "T-thank you". Clear didn't seem to notice, setting the dough down and wiping his hands on a towel, "You're back early! Slow day at the salon?" Koujaku found himself tilting his head and watching as Clear bent to look for something in one of the lower Cupboards.

With a cough, he pressed a hand to his lips, "Well, quite the contrary actually."

"Huh? Then why are you back so soo-" Clear cut himself off as he stared down the hallway, coming back up to his full height. This startled Koujaku until that crystalline laugh escaped his perfectly pink lips, "Don't look now, but I think you're about to get a greeting." A greeting? Staring down the hall, he heard it. Five sets of tiny paws on the hardwood, scrabbling for purchase. A groan escaped him, but secretly, he was elated. Maybe he'd never get used to this, but it did feel nice knowing that there were so many creatures in this house who cared for him.

A little black kitten was the first to appear, moving faster than his siblings. Second, two black and white ones, brother and sister, side by side. The white and orange tabby quickly followed, and the rear was brought up by the runt of the litter. A tiny little calico who was a split image of her mother. Speaking of Kuri, where was she? She was usually always glued to her kittens sides, long fur puffing whenever she perceived something as threatening.

Koujaku didn't have any more time to question before there were claws in his Kimono, scrabbling for purchase, and to be the first to reach the samurai. A low chuckled escaped him, and he caught Clear stifling his giggles out of the corner of his eye. Claws pricked at his skin once they reached his torso, and he winced a little. It didn't really hurt, but it was just enough to cause discomfort. The first four made it with ease, meowing and purring up a storm. He held them steady with one arm, cooing and letting them headbutt his hand. Though, when he heard that soft mewl from his feet, Koujaku felt his heart sink. The little calico was trying with no success to climb, falling on her back with every attempt. She had never been as good at as her siblings.

Just when he was considering putting the others down to pick her up, he felt a heavy weight land on his shoulder. Letting out a surprised shout, he turned his head to look into green iris's, and slit pupils.

"Hello to you too, Kuri."

The Mama cat made a sound that sounded like something between a meow, and a hiss, smacking his face with a paw. Her claws had been retracted, but it still stung. "Fine fine! I was going to do it anyway." Of course Kuri would be pissed about him ignoring her youngest for any amount of time that was over what she approved of. In this case, thirty seconds. Clear understood with ease, taking the other kittens from him, and letting them cling to his apron. Koujaku offered the android a thankful smile, and knelt with Kuri still balancing with ease on his shoulder, "C'mon little one."

The calico's little ears perked at his voice, trying its hardest to climb into his outstretched hand. He wanted to cry, she still wasn't much bigger than his palm. Standing, he took a seat on one of the only surfaces that wasn't covered with sweets, the chair. Cupping the little calico and lifting her to his chest, Koujaku nodded his head, "So, what's all this about?"

Clear turned to look at him, and he about damn near lost it. One of the black and white kittens, whether it was the brother or sister, he didn't know, sat on the androids shoulder. Black kitten sat on the other one, and the last two, the tabby and other black and white kitten, were nestled happily in the two pockets on the front of his apron. Clear balanced everything perfectly, pouring the dark brown batter into a pan, "I was thinking about taking these around to all of the different territories," Of course by territories, he meant the areas that the Rib and Rhyme groups controlled, "And then I was going to take some to Tae-San, Haga-San, and Yoshie-San."

Koujaku nodded, not really minding when the calico kitten grabbed his finger, or when her mother rubbed her cheek against his. Honestly, Kuri could be so moody. "I don't see anything wrong with that, but be careful, okay?" He watched as Clear wiped the rest of the batter into the pan before smoothing in with the spatula, a resounding 'I will!' falling from his lips.

A smile made its way onto the Samurai's face. How on earth did he of all people, end up with Clear as a friend. Hell, a housemate? Would it always be this way? A sand papery tongue made it's way across Koujaku's scarred knuckles, and he looked down in shock to see the calico licking those spots as though she were licking a wound. Her big, green eyes met his mid-lick, and he could have sworn he saw a little grin on her tiny face. Nope. Nope. That was too much. Kuri made a noise when his eyes got wet, and the first tear fell. She let out a half yowl to get Clear's attention, and god dammit, this seemed so pathetic. He was crying over a kitten licking his scars, smiling at him, being so kind to him.

"E-eh?! Koujaku-San, what's wrong?!"

Yeah, he really hoped it would always be this way.


End file.
